Beyond the Darkness
by Neko Oni
Summary: AU the shadow realm is on the brink of massive war. the two most powerful beings-yami and pegasus- will clash once again, as prophecy comes to pass. and little yugi is the key to it all.
1. kidnapped

The moon cast its eerie iridescent glow upon the silent, shadowed land below. The oppressively black clouds of night devoured the tiny, hopeful light of the stars with glee. Nothing stirred or left any mark upon the darkened land. No wind dared to blow, and all leaves, grasses, mammals, and fowl kept their secrets to themselves upon this night. Only the insects stirred soundlessly, too insignificant to worry, and carried out their activities that have gone unnoticed for millenniums.  
  
One such creature wasn't following in the path of his ancestors. Then again, they weren't really in his blood line at all. Only in the flesh he inhabited, thanks to mist, smoke, and an incantation. 'How rude', he fumed silently to himself once again, 'to be yanked out of such a pleasant slumber, and slammed into this..this body. If I was in my true form, I'd show him!' This, however, was an angry untruth; for the one who'd bound him into this trapping of flesh was far more powerful than he could ever be. He was one of the weakest of the Shadow Realm spirits, a lowly bottom- dweller. And the one who sent him.he shuddered at the thought of the power emanating from that man...there was only one who could rival his strength, and that was the demon Shong- . He caught himself; he had almost said that name aloud. He whimpered to himself. Just saying the demon's name brought..terrible consequences. What those consequences where, he did not know, for that particular demon had been banished, imprisoned for so long that everything about it was forgotten. Indeed, the only thing that remained was myth and rumor. And to be forgotten amongst immortals..it had been a truly long time, indeed.  
  
The creature brought himself out of his musings as he neared his destination. He used his.this body to spin himself a dragline and haul himself up the worn, chipped red painted wood and into the abandoned, old barn through a crack in the window. He looked out the window at the moon. He still had a little while before it was time. He spun himself another dragline and went to his web. As much as he hated to admit it, this form was pretty useful. In his web were little bundles wrapped in spun silk. His body took over, and he began to drool at the thought of the juicy blood inside..he picked one up with 2 of his 8 legs and sunk his fangs in. 'Mmmm...fly' his body moaned, glad for once to have time enough for dinner. Not that, being a nether spirit, he needed to eat..but this body craved flesh. 'Is this what makes mortals so weak?' he wondered.  
  
He quickly finished draining his supper, then went to a far corner of the barn encased in complete darkness. There were no windows in the back, and the beams of the moon didn't have enough power to reach that far back. Although, during the day, the sun didn't seem to, either. It was almost.otherworldly. This darkness was very soothing to him..it felt like home, almost. Except.it was tainted with his power. He shuddered and easily navigated his was to a fragmented mirror. The looking glass had once been whole, and now lay shattered in pieces. He stood next to the biggest one.  
  
There was no form that materialized on the other side of the fragment, but a voice suddenly filled his mind. /You're late/.  
  
/S-so s-s-sorr-ry, m-master/.  
  
/Never mind. It's time you've made yourself useful. You couldn't locate the boy, or any of the Millenium Items. However, I am feeling generous and will give you one last chance before oblivion. Are you grateful?/  
  
/Y-yes, m-master. What is your command, o powerful one?/  
  
/The boy has been found. You will watch him./  
  
/M-master? M-me? Surely, one of the others-/  
  
/SILENCE!! I will not tolerate any disobedience from you. I have other uses for them. You, however, are the weakest and can be spared for this simple task./  
  
/Y-es, Master/. But his master was already gone, leaving that last thought to echo in his head.  
  
Tbc... ****************** Pretty weird, ne? I do not have a plan for this story- I'm winging it  
  
Yami: like you *always* do?  
  
Me: no, I usually have a basic plot in mind- I like the story to write itself, to see where my muse takes me  
  
Yami: you don't even have a title for this one yet  
  
Me: /blushes/ ".."  
  
Yami: and where's my darling aibou at?  
  
Me: he's in the next chapter  
  
Yami: speaking of that, are they always going to be so short?  
  
Me: um.no..i'm just getting started! Cut me a break!!!  
  
Yami: and when will I appear?  
  
Me: I'm working on it.  
  
Yami: and you'd better pair me with my aibou /gives malevolent glare/  
  
Me: .anou..etto..Yami!!!!!!!!!!......grrr...next chapter will be out shortly!!!!! 


	2. the spy

Me: here it is!! Chapter 2!!! I still don't know what to call this fic..um...*glances at readers (if there are any)* ideas???? Anyone?????  
  
Yami: *snorts* and you call yourself a writer?  
  
Me: "...."  
  
Yami: I thought so  
  
Me: Yami!!! Be nice!!!! *smacks the back of yami's head* anyways, I'm new to Yugioh, and haven't gotten any brilliant ideas yet..i'm testing new waters, here, ya know  
  
Yami: *growl* why you little *bleeps out swear words*  
  
Me: AIEEE~~~~!!!!!!!! *runs for dear life*  
  
Yami: *grabs the back of her shirt, accidentally pulling it off* *stares*  
  
Me: Yami!!! You hentai jerk!!!! This isn't a peep show, you know!!!!! You gotta pay first!!!!  
  
Yami: 0_0 *shakes head, closing eyes* are you sure those things are..  
  
Me: YAMI!!!!!!! *looks around for heavy rock* SO WHAT IF I'M CURSED WITH THESE..AND YES, THEY ARE REAL!!!!! *chucks rock at yami's head*  
  
Yami: *ducks* anyways, what's with that creepy little scene at the beginning? Care to explain?  
  
Me: *hmph* *buttons shirt* Why should I tell you? It's not my fault if you're too dense to understand-  
  
Yami: not me, stupid. Your audience.  
  
Me: oh. Ok. Um..that guy was a servant of Pegasus'. Pegasus needs yugi in order to be freed from his imprisonment in the shadow realm he can't leave the shadow realm, so he needs servants to do his bidding. this chapter should clear everything up...oh, it's longer and has more action, too. this is where the real story starts.  
  
Yami: Then why didn't you make this chapter one? what was the point of that first one?  
  
Me: *glares* I didn't know what i was doing when i started it. but i like it. so it's staying.  
  
Yami: can we start the fic now? ************** The night sky was an ominous, distant black void. It was shadowed by the hustle and bustle of the city. Tokyo never slept. The city lights glared brightly, a blur of honking horns; swear words, neon lights, and drunken songs. The man-made jungle. On the outer skirts of town, more into the suburban area, things weren't as noisy. The houses were quiet, most people in bed. The street lights still kept the dark night at bay, save for unsavory alleys filled with unconscious drunks and the like. The shadows were dark and quiet. Ok, so a few alley cats quarreled, but that was about all. Oh, save for a few people still awake at this ungodly hour. A young teenaged couple, a freshman boy and a senior girl, were alone together while his parents were away. A man tossed and turned on the couch, wishing he'd gone with his wife when she picked out the furniture (he would've chosen a more comfortable couch), and hadn't argued with her.their very first fight. (A/N: awww, aint that sweet?) A young girl sitting in zombie mode at her computer, typing and slaving away. (A/N: isn't college wonderful? And guess who that girl is?) The last one was a little boy curled into a ball under thick, fluffy blankets, crying.  
  
Yugi Mouto sniffled and wiped his eyes on his pajama sleeve. His throat was dry and hoarse and his huge violet eyes were swollen and red rimmed from all the tears he'd shed. He hadn't bothered to stifle his sobs, for there was no one to hear them, no one to comfort him. The two people he loved the most in the world, his only family, were gone. He hadn't seen Yami or Jiichan for well over a month now. Jiichan was gone on an extremely complicated archaeological excavation that had called him out of retirement, and Yami, who'd been left to take care of Yugi, had suddenly taken off, not fully explaining to Yugi. Just that there was a problem he had to take care of. A problem in the Shadow Realm. Yugi had wanted to follow and help out, but Yami had forbidden him. He didn't have dark powers, and the Shadow Realm was a very dangerous place. Yami himself was of the Shadow Realm: he had been imprisoned in the Millennium Puzzle Yugi's Jiichan had given him, and Yugi had freed him. Now, Yami was free of the puzzle- he was flesh and blood. But his heart wasn't able to roam freely- it belonged to Yugi. Yami had given it willingly.  
  
Poor little Yugi had been left to fend for himself for a few months now. He was only 15 years old and very small for his age. His heart was hurting; bleeding from the emptiness in. They both were gone. He had no one, except himself. Growing up, Jiichan had always been there for him; he had retired before Yugi was born. But this new project was revolutionary and required expert knowledge, and there never had been a finer archaeologist than Sugoruko Mutou. Yugi missed his dear Grandpa and Yami terribly. He hadn't heard from either of them since their departures. Jiichan's he understood; his new project was just getting underway, and he had no free time, no days off. But Yami....Yugi didn't know what to make of him. He understood his grandfather's absence, but his yami's....no explanations, no call, nothing. Not even their mind link was working anymore. Yugi's soul was empty, devoid of his other half. The day Yami had walked out that door was the last day Yugi had been able to contact him.  
  
And now, without Yami..Yugi curled up tighter upon himself, clutching his Duel Monster plushie to his small frame and crying his broken heart out. And all of this was observed from a hidden spot in a corner in the ceiling by a spider, all eyes fixed attentively upon the shaking boy.  
  
************* From across the time and space continuum, one of the strongest spirits trapped within the Spirit Realm saw the crying child through the many pairs of his servant's eyes. He sighed, running a hand through his shoulder length, well groomed silver hair. "Oh, poor little Yugi!!! Don't worry; I'll put an end to your pain." The malicious gleam in his eye hinted that his plans for Yugi weren't..nice. He laughed manically, causing the many lower, subservient spirits waiting in the eternal darkness to do their master's bidding to cringe. Although he had more power than them, he was unable to cross into the mortal world...and they could. They didn't have a binding spell placed upon them. They were only bound to their master's will. While his reach was limited to the Shadow Realm, his powers within the realm were...unspeakably horrendous. While free, he had wreaked so much havoc and mayhem..so many spirits and mortals, good and bad, had suffered at his hands. If it hadn't been for another demon's intense hatred of him, he'd still be free...they shuddered again in their shackles, whether at the thought of him being free, or the demon who was sealed away. The only demon with as much power as him; the demon known as Neko Oni.  
  
/Mazou!/ The only creature of Pegasus's that wasn't shackled came at the voice resounding in his head. The chained creatures, there against their will, would have jumped when he called them.  
  
/Master! What is it you desire?/  
  
/It is time for you, my loyal servant, to go and fetch me the boy./  
  
/Yes, master/ Pegasus reached out a hand, caressing the cold, slimy smooth skin of the demon, then ringing the bell that was on a collar around the demon's neck. Mazou was Pegasus's favorite. He was his trusted servant, and the only monster remaining from the old days. From the days when he hadn't been trapped in a dark corner of the Shadow Realm, his power locked away with him. Now that he was sealed away, his power was diminished; it was trapped, allowing him only the basic use of his magic. He no longer had his strong monster army with him; they were on the outside of this dark little box, free to roam the eternal vastness of the Shadow Realm. The only monster he had with him was Mazou, and that creature was in a weaker version of his real self. The collar around Mazou's neck contained an enchantment that trapped him in a small, weakened body.  
  
The bell on the red leather collar tinkled, and Mazou disappeared in a flash of light. ****************  
  
Yugi slept curled in a fetal position, shivering despite the fact that the furnace was turned up and he had thick, warm blankets tucked about him. Tear tracks marred his soft alabaster cheeks. It wasn't cold in his room, but he still felt so cold and lonely inside. There were no other caring souls to offer warmth. The floor was had a soft, furry carpet and was littered with toys from Yugi's toy box; toys and games to help pass the time, lonely distractions. the wood there was unsealed. Yugi hadn't bothered to keep it clean, for there was no one to keep it clean for. He had occasionally tripped over the scattered toys. The curtains were a light blue with puffy white clouds on them. His bed had the same décor, and the walls were light blue with pictures of him at different ages. His polished cherry wood toy box was closed and empty; the majority of toys were on the floor. His closet was full; since he needed clothes to wear, he did the laundry.  
  
The spider hidden in the ceiling corner sighed, his eyelids drooping. Even after all this time in this mortal body, he was still unused to this sensation of sleep. His body screamed for him to give in, lay down, and drift into unconsciousness. But his orders were to watch the boy at all times. And he didn't dare to disobey Master Pegasus..  
  
He nearly had a heart attack as a creature, the master's favorite pet, materialized next to him. Yugi stirred at the flash of light, curling more into himself and burying his head further under the blankets. Mazou chuckled. "This is the one Master wants? How easy. I'm surprised you couldn't do it, Nafu."  
  
The spider cringed at the condescending tone but said nothing.  
  
"Master is not pleased with you. You're in for it when you get back. It was nice knowing you, Nafu."  
  
The spider, Nafu, whimpered. Mazou smiled nastily and tinkled his bell. "Have a nice trip, Nafu." he whispered as the spider disappeared and was sent back to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Mazou's pure black, pupil less eyes traveled back to the sleeping boy when he heard the child whimper and curl in even more upon himself. He grinned maliciously. Getting closer to the child, hovering mere inches from him, he could feel the innocence and light radiating from that small frame. Definitely a hikari. He mouth began to water at the delicious scent of the boy.....maybe, after his master was free and Mazou was in his real, former body again with all of his power restored, and his master was done with the boy, ready to discard the little body.....maybe, he could make use of it. Mazou licked drool from his chin. It had been so long since he'd eaten something this sweet.......  
  
Mazou shook his head just as the boy, sensing someone was near, awoke. Wide, innocent purple eyes met black, depthless ones and the boy screamed in fear and surprise. Quickly, before any more blunders were made, Mazou grabbed onto the boy with a tiny, dirty claw and tinkled his bell. The two disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
***********  
  
A fog of heavy black mist parted under the fluttering of a harpy's wings. Suddenly, a huge dark claw with bloodstained nails reached out from the unseen, endless darkness to grab at her. She squawked angrily and slashed with her own clean claw, drawing a cry from the...whatever it was..., causing it to retreat. She smirked to herself, licking the blood off of her nails, only to spit it out at the vile, decaying taste of it. She shook her head, polished her nails on the gleaming, pristine emerald green feathers, then flew onward.  
  
She met with no other annoyances so common in the Shadow Realm. The fog was getting thicker the higher she flew, and the color changed from black to purple. She landed high upon a mountain top and knelt down. A beautiful girl in purple robes with cunning eyes and blonde hair awaited her. Mistress Mai.  
  
Mai nodded once her pet harpy finished telling her the latest news. The harpy nuzzled against her, and she absentmindedly stroked her feathers. "This is as I feared. Pegasus is one step away from his scheme for freedom. Ever since he had been banished, everyone knew he was planning his escape from the Shadow Box. But for it to actually happen....." Mai shook her head. "This must not be allowed. There is very little we can do....but we will help those with the power to stop him. Mazou should arrive in the shadow world very soon. Weak as he is, I can still feel him. He'll go straight to the Box and Pegasus." here she smirked, and glanced over her shoulder. A flock of finely feathered harpies had come near her, gathering around her as their comrade delivered her news. "Unless, of course, something were to interfere with his travel plans. Ok, girls, who wants this one?"  
  
The harpies looked around. The emerald one nudged her head forcefully against Mai, getting her mistress's attention. "No, not you. You've already done your share. Let them take their turn, too." The green harpy pouted, then joined her sisters. A silver feathered harpy finished preening her immaculate feathers and came forward. She fluffed her feathers slightly, showing off their sheen and holding her head regally high. Mai nodded her head. The harpy walked to the edge of the cliff, shooting her sisters a triumphant, gloating glance and pretended to fix an already perfect feather on the tip of her wing. The other harpies shot her jealous looks and finished preening themselves, each trying to out do the other.  
  
Before she took off, she smirked at the flock. /Don't be jealous because you're too slow at your grooming. I was presentable first, so I got the job/ She gloated gleefully, then spread her wings. Just before she took off, a sudden gust of wind knocked her over, and she went tumbling through the air, falling a few feet before she caught herself. She was fine, but her shiny feathers were no longer neat and sleek. They still shined like polished precious metals, but they were ruffled and disarrayed. Even her neat silver hair was tangled.  
  
Her sisters paused in their cleaning to laugh with abandon. Their own feathers became rumpled in the process, but they didn't seem to care. The air was filled with their cackling. Even Mai seemed amused. The silver harpy sniffed disdainfully and put her nose in the air, then landed to groom herself. Mai shook her head, glaring at the bird then at the sky. The harpy squawked indignantly then flew off, hoping that nothing of importance saw her in such a state. The cackling of her sisters burned in her ears as she flew away.  
  
tbc.....  
  
*************  
  
Me: told you, it would get better. *smiles *  
  
Yami: "........."  
  
Me: ^___^  
  
Yami: what's with you? what are you going to do to my poor little aibou? and WHERE THE **** AM I AT???!!!  
  
Me: Yami, watch your mouth! there might be children reading this. oh, don't worry folks, mai is good in this fic! i like her- and that's rare, for me to like a *female * anime character and, my dear pharaoh, as for what part you play in it.....a very big role.  
  
Yami: then, damn it, onna, why haven't i appeared yet???? and what am i doing in egypt???  
  
Me: all will be revealed with time.  
  
Yami: *mutters * you'd better not kill off anyone. and with the way this fic is going, you're making yami bakura look like a nice guy....speaking of that, are you going to put the others in it?  
  
Me: anou.....i haven't' thought of that....maybe....i'm letting this fic write itself.  
  
Yami: and while we're on this subject, is this going to get angsty?  
  
Me: um......  
  
Yami: you have a habit of torturing characters....and you're shadow realm is just....disturbing *shudders * is any one going to die? and what about the ending?  
  
Me: ok, i admit, i am a horror fiend....so, yes, there's going to be.....some not very nice parts, but nothing *too * bad.......  
  
Yami: by whose standards?  
  
Me: hush! have i ever written a fic without a happy ending? at least, for the good guys?  
  
Yami: "......."  
  
Me: ha!! i thought so!!!!! and oh, the chapters will vary in length, but nothing as short as the first one!!! that was just a warm up!!! so, see you next chapter, folks!!!!! *waves bye byes * say good-bye, yami! *nudges Yami * *Yami sulks and waves * 


	3. in the harpy's lair

Me: "......."  
  
Yami: say something  
  
Me: like what? i can't think right now  
  
Yami: oh, any notes or comments on the fic, oh mighty authoress?  
  
Me: hush. i'm thinking  
  
Yami: don't hurt urself. remember what happened last time  
  
Me: ooooh, that's it! *grabs duct tape and tapes Yami's mouth shut * *smiles *  
  
Yami: mmmmpphhh!!!!! *tries to remove tape *  
  
Me: ^____^ and now, on with the next chapter. oh, i just remembered what i wanted to say!!! chapter two would've been up a few days ago, like the day after i put out chapter one but my stupid computer *kicks ancient piece of **** * wouldn't let me log onto fanfiction.net, so i was screwed  
  
Yami: *through mind-thought * / when aren't you screwed?/  
  
Me: grrr...i thought i shut u up!  
  
Yami: ^_^ /nope, and how about starting the fic now? nobody wants to listen to you run your big mouth. so do us all a favor, stuff it, and start the fic/  
  
Me: grrr........ *rolls up sleeves * things are about to get ugly here, folks. see you at the end  
  
Yami: *eyes widen * * runs away *  
  
Me: *chases *  
  
*****************  
  
Mazou and the child appeared in utter darkness. There was nothing to touch or hear. There only was....nothing. The child was sniffling and shaking. He was terrified, but he kept pulling at the tight grip the creature had on his wrist. He was as uncooperative as uncooperative could be....well, he wasn't biting or fighting back, just trying to escape, which was very.....annoying.  
  
Mazou growled and yanked the kid further. Suddenly, though, he halted. There was no feeling of vast, evil power here. He couldn't sense his master's presence. /master?/ he questioned, wondering what was wrong. Silence was his answer. That and the noisy sobs of the boy.  
  
A few moments later, and panic began to set in. Maybe he navigated wrong? No, no, that was impossible in the Shadow Realm. Maybe Master sent him on another task, and he hadn't been paying attention when his master was speaking.....maybe the master was upset with him......he began to shudder with these thoughts, and his hold on the squirming boy tightened, his claws digging into the soft flesh.  
  
Yugi tried to run away. He was terrified, and still shocked at what had happened. He had been asleep when he suddenly felt another presence in the room. He'd awoken to a thing from a nightmare reaching out to grab him. He'd screamed, and there was a flash of light.....he'd been taken somewhere. /Yami!!!!/ he tried, once again, to contact his other half. But, like all the other times, he had received no answer. Which only terrified him even more. Although, by now, he should be used to being cut off from Yami- ever since Yami had left, he hadn't been able to contact his darker half. He wanted to escape, but where could he go? He seriously doubted that he was in his own world anymore. All he knew was that he didn't want to be around this thing anymore. He wanted to get away from it. He wanted Yami. He just wanted his Yami.  
  
The silver harpy watched from her hidden spot amongst the blackness. She sat perched upon a boulder in an open field. But she had cloaked everything in darkness, and placed the two in the middle, so it would feel empty like a Shadow Box did. She smirked, amused at the feeling of fear and confusion emanating from Mazou. She paused when she saw two huge tears roll down the boy's face. He had such pretty purple eyes and hair. He looked very familiar......but the one he reminded her of would never have such an expression on his face. But those eyes, and that hair.....was it possible he'd changed over time?  
  
She smoothed a feather back into place, then got on with her ...fun. Mazou shrieked when the darkness suddenly vanished and the harpy was right next to him. The demon growled angrily at her for her interference, and the two began a rough tussle. Yugi saw a silver woman-bird with sharp claws at the ready come flying towards them. He cried out and shut his eyes. The noises he heard were horrendous. There were screeches, squawks, growls, snarls, barks, hisses and yowls as the two fought.  
  
Suddenly Yugi felt warm, feathery limbs wrap around him, and he was crushed against a feathered chest. The noises of the fight had stopped, and he was being lifted into the air. He gasped, his tears halting as he opened his eyes. Because of the tight grip on him, all he saw was the top swell of a female breast covered in silver feathers and a feathered arm. He was unable to move within that grip; all he saw was silver, and all he heard was the gentle flapping of wings, which eventually lured him to sleep.  
  
When Yugi next awoke, he still felt the feathers, except they were against his back. And there was no curves of a female body against him.....it felt as if he was laying on someone's legs. But the feathers were there....and they were so soft and warm....Yugi snuggled closer, drawing a surprised squawk. He blinked and opened up his eyes.  
  
The harpy still held him. She peered at him closely with glinting dark blue eyes. He peered back, just as curious. She was sitting with her knees up, Yugi resting on her upper legs. She was examining the child- he seemed so familiar to her, yet she knew it couldn't be him......when the small form had suddenly cuddled against her. He smiled up at the harpy drowsily, blinking his huge eyes. "Thank-you for saving me." his voice was raspy and dry from crying and screaming before.  
  
The bird blinked. Yugi frowned to himself.....how did one thank some strange creature when it couldn't understand him? but, what if he tried....../Thank you for saving me/. He reached out mentally, his instinct was to use this other form of communication....it worked well with him and Yami, and Yami had supernatural powers....so, maybe it would work here, too.  
  
The bird blinked again, but this time in surprise. /You can use mind talk. Surprising. Very few mortals can./  
  
Yugi's smile grew even bigger. /My Yami taught me/.  
  
/And who is your yami?/ She was amused and intrigued by Yugi.  
  
/He's from the Shadow Realm. He was imprisoned in a puzzle my grandfather had found, and I released him/.  
  
The bird's eyes grew round and she screeched. /Yami? The Dark Magician? The one who banished Pegasus to the Shadow Box? The one who controlled Neko..../ here the harpy stopped herself, catching herself just in time before she uttered that forbidden name. /This Yami is your yami? No wonder you looked so familiar to me...you look so much like him/.  
  
Yugi's smile gave way to a yawn. /Every one says that. Could you please tell me where this place is?/  
  
The bird's features grew soft. /The Shadow Realm. I've been sent to bring you to my mistress, Mai. She will tell you more when you meet her/.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. /The Shadow Realm? Is Yami here?/  
  
The bird chuckled. /I haven't seen Yami for eons now. Who knows what's become of him. Rest now. Soon we'll be leaving./ Sleep won the battle, and the boy's eyelids dropped. The harpy reached one finger up to gently trace the path of dried tears on Yugi's face. In his sleep, the boy snuggled against the warmth of her feathered body.  
  
The harpy groomed herself as best she could, but it was awkward with her little bundle in the way. While waiting for Mazou to appear, she had preened and smoothed her feathers, but after the fight.....she still needed to clean up. While the boy had been sleeping, she'd cleaned herself, and now only had a few touch ups left. She would have set him down, but for fear of what might happen. She had elected herself this task, and would not fail it. Too much was riding on it. And if she let go of the boy....  
  
The sounds of claws scraping stone and a bell tinkling caught her attention. She stretched her legs out, shifting the boy so he rested on her shoulder, and sunk her own claws into the smaller creature. There was a weakened whimper and the thing at her feet stilled. She smiled.  
  
**************************  
  
Yugi heard distant sounds of feathers rustling, claws scuttling and scraping, squawks and chirps. The closer he came to full consciousness, the louder they got. They grew in volume as he blinked and his eyes focused in the dark interior. He was inside a cave of some sorts. A very homey cave. All around him were harpies of different brilliant colors with well cared for feathers. They were really beautiful birds..but very noisy as well. Seeing that his eyes were open, they all crowded around him, their high pitched chirps and cackles ringing in his ears. He blinked and shook his head. They came closer to him, reaching out to touch him. He huddled in on himself and watched as they curiously touched him. A metallic gold harpy was closest to him, and was stroking her claws through his hair. The green one was touching his face and bangs. A sapphire blue one reached out her arms to pick him up for a thorough examination.  
  
There was a sudden angry squawk, and the silver feathered harpy slashed amongst her sisters until they backed off as a whole. The other birds looked miffed and growled at her. She growled right back, her immaculate, shining feathers all fluffed up and talons ready. She put herself between Yugi and her sisters. Yugi himself was in a big nest of straw and silk blankets. Apparently, the silver harpy's nest.  
  
The silver one glared at the others. /He's mine. I was the one who went and got him./  
  
The rest of the flock fluffed up, too. An orangish-gold one sharpened her own claws. /He's not yours. It's for Mistress Mai to decide what to do with him. So back off./  
  
/No. As of now, until our lady comes, he's mine./  
  
It was a standoff; the harpy flock glared at one another unwaveringly. Yugi bit his lip, uncertain of what to do. He couldn't read their thoughts- none of them were communicating with him. He stayed where he was- he had decided, since the silver harpy had saved him, and hadn't eaten him or used him for any spells or anything of that sort, that she was ok. Maybe she was even an ally or a friend. But he didn't know about the others. And Yami had never talked to him about the Shadow Realm, saying only that it was a dangerous place and one couldn't trust anybody or anything in it. Yugi had wanted to talk to the others about it, but Yami had, apparently, forbidden the other darks of mentioning it to his little aibou.  
  
Yugi was unsure of what to do, so he did nothing until a smaller reddish copper harpy came up to him. The silver one turned her attention to her, but then a blue one made to sneak around her. The silver whipped her head around and lashed out. The blue squawked in pain and fury and attacked back. They hit into an emerald green one who joined in, and they hit into another and another until the dry, cool, and rocky cavern was filled with screeches and flying feathers. The only harpy who wasn't fighting was the reddish copper one. She extended her wings and hovered above her brawling siblings before landing gently, unnoticeably, on the edge of the nest.  
  
She sat perched precariously, half her attention on the brawl, and the other on the boy. Her large amber eyes took in every detail of him. He looked so scared and unsure. But not helpless. She could sense an extraordinary amount of innocence and purity radiating off of him. He was a hikari, all right, but a hikari with amazing power. No wonder Pegasus wanted him. She was also unsurprised that he would be Yami's hikari. She shook with fear at the very thought of that dark magician...he was a very powerful one...If prophecy came to pass, and Pegasus was freed, and Yami returned, and the two were locked in combat again...she shuddered with the memories of those dark times. If that ever came true, she would be on Yami's side. Well, only if her mistress was. But Mai had helped Yami before, and she was doing so now as well. And taking care of this little one and guarding him from Pegasus was what needed to be done now.  
  
She cocked her head to one side and squawked softly in the harpy tongue, trying to coax him to calm down and come to her. Yes, she wanted this little one calmed down, but he also was very intriguing.her great curiosity was piqued. He looked exactly like Yami, except those eyes were so soft, gentle and loving. He was definitely not of this realm. Yugi, seeing the bird acting so gently, scooted forward a little, ready to jump back at the first sign of violence. But she was squawking so soft, almost crooning in a harpy-like way, and her eyes weren't cold..they held..intelligence and curiosity. Her extended claw was non-threatening, so Yugi came forward even more, locking eyes with the bird.  
  
The harpy kept crooning to the boy, coaxing him to her. She knew he didn't understand a word she said, but he seemed to get the general gist that she wouldn't hurt him. He stopped just out of her reach, ready to retreat. He was wary, but curious as well. /Who are you?/ She let out a startled little screech at his use of mind-speak. Where had he learned this? Yami had probably used it to communicate with him.  
  
/Who I am is not of importance/ Although, to be fair, she did fluff her feathers up proudly, showing off how sleek and glossy they were. /You're in the den of Mistress Mai./  
  
/Who is she? And why have I been brought here?/  
  
/Suffice to say for now, an evil Shadow Mage named Pegasus needs you in order to free himself from his eternity of imprisonment. An innocent heart for a dark one./  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. /He wants to switch places with me?/  
  
The harpy smiled. /You're very perceptive, little one. Almost- he wants to sacrifice your soul, utterly destroy it, and free himself. He wants you because of your power. I can sense so much energy coming from you. However, Mistress Mai found out about his plans, and sent my sister to intercept Mazou when he kidnapped you. You need not fear us; we are here to protect you, for the time being./  
  
The boy's face was astonishment and shock. He accepted her words so readily as truth. He was so trusting and innocent. Yet, she sensed, if she lied to the boy, he'd be wise enough to see right through it. He looked so close to tears. She switched back to the harpy language, squawking softly for him to come to her. The tone seemed to comfort him, and he came forward once again, although fully willing and trusting this time. Once he was within her reach, she gently took him into her arms, and he snuggled against her warm, feathery body, crying and shaking. Her feathers became wet, the little one's tears gliding off of the water-proof sealing of the feathers and falling to the floor to form a small puddle. She enfolded him against her and continued to squawk comfortingly until he calmed down.  
  
Yugi rested against her soft, fluffy shoulder, his head tucked under her chin. /Arigato./ his mental voice was watery and weak. She stroked his back.  
  
/So, little one, tell me what the tears were for/.  
  
/Yami. He's been gone so long- a while ago, he left, saying there was trouble in the Shadow Realm that he had to go take care of. Do you think he's alright?/  
  
/Child, I don't know. This is news to us; the last anyone knew, Yami was still in the Millennium Puzzle/.  
  
Yugi sniffled. /I haven't been able to contact him for so long. I'm so scared- what if something has happened to him?/  
  
/Hm./ The harpy held him tightly to her as new tears assaulted his body. / I don't know what to say. All I know is that Yami is one of the most powerful things within this realm and earth. It would be very unlikely for something to happen to him- there are very few here who could rival his power./  
  
Yugi sniffled. /Thank you again./  
  
The harpy, unaccustomed to such kindness, stiffened uncomfortably, then felt him snuggle against her and she held him, enjoying the unfamiliar sensations coursing through her. Earlier, she had wanted to get hold of the child to examine him- she was curious with what Pegasus could want such a small thing for. She sat quietly, listening to her sibling quarrel, when one of them went flying from the group and smacked into the wall. She hit her head, rubbed it with a claw, looked up, and saw...She let out an extremely angry screech that caught her sister's attention, and all eyes turned to focus upon the copper one. The silver one shook herself in anger and readied to claw at her sibling.  
  
The copper one held Yugi to her and readied her wings for flight. She was smaller than her sister, and not as strong. Feeling the arms suddenly scoop him up, and the feathery body tense, Yugi instinctively clung to her. /What's going on?/ he got no mental answer as the harpies prepared to fight while the rest of the flock watched, grooming their ruffled and ripped feathers and each waiting, though pretending not to, for the chance to snatch Yugi away and satisfy their curiosity of the young mortal.  
  
Just as the silver one was about to pounce, a voice suddenly spoke, halting the action of the entire flock and drawing all eyes towards the speaker. /You girls are worse than a rowdy bunch of boys. I swear, I can't leave you alone for one minute. Now, where is the boy?/  
  
A girl a little taller than Yami, although about the same age, walked amongst the now still harpies. Her thick blonde hair hung in huge curls and her body was covered in a velvet purple cloak. Two big hoop earrings hung from her ears, and her eyes were cold and hard. As was everyone's who was a resident of the Shadow Realm. The girl came over to the reddish copper harpy, who promptly set Yugi down. The other harpies crowded around to see what would happen.  
  
The girl smirked, bent down and held out her hands to help Yugi up. Her nails were perfectly manicured, and several bracelets and rings adorned her. Yugi hesitated slightly before giving her his hands. She pulled him to his feet and gazed down at him. "So, you're finally awake."  
  
Yugi looked at her shakily. "W-who are you?"  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm the one who saved you-" There was an indignant squawk from the silver harpy. She glared at the bird, which quieted down, and continued, "I'm Mai, the Harpy Mistress. And these-" ,she swept her arm out to the harpies, "are my flock."  
  
Yugi nodded and whispered, "Arigato for saving me." He still remembered Yami's warning about how dangerous the Shadow Realm was, and that you couldn't trust anyone or anything in it. But, Yugi reasoned, Yami was from the Shadow Realm, and he wasn't bad or evil. Mai seemed to be the same way. Yugi suddenly wondered.....if Mai really was as old as Yami, and the harpies knew of him, maybe.....just maybe Mai knew him, too..... "Mai- sama, please forgive me if this question is too forward, but do you know what's happened to Yami?"  
  
Mai was startled. Her eyes widened with surprise, then she smiled. "Yami? I haven't seen him for millennia. No, little one, there has been no word of Yami for a long time now. The latest news of him is what you brought to us; that he's free from the Millennium Puzzle. Yami was a powerful and well known force......news, especially when it pertains to someone of Yami's stature, travels quickly. If he was up to anything, we would've heard it by now. For some strange reason-" she smirked and glanced at her harpies, who fluffed up proudly," we always seem to hear of things before or as they are happening. We're the secret finders of the realm, ne, girls?"  
  
Yugi smiled softly through his tears. He was becoming very, very worried about Yami. He hadn't heard from Yami since he'd left- and that had been nearly a month ago. They couldn't communicate telepathically, and their link had been severed. That was what had caused him to cry himself to sleep every night. The feeling of being empty, his other half missing. It was this feeling of solitude that other people lived with all their lives, and were blissfully content of their ignorance. But Yugi was so used to Yami always being there, of always feeling that presence in him, of feeling their link to each other. Even after all this time, he still wasn't used to it. A familiar pain of emptiness, misery, and longing shot through his heart, and the tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to blink them back, but the old, still bleeding pain of Yami's total absence sent him to his knees, his small frame wracked by sobs. He bowed his head, clutching his heart and wanting Yami. Just wanting Yami.  
  
Mai was surprised to see the little one crying so hard so suddenly. She looked to her flock, and the reddish copper one answered. /He was crying earlier as well/. She nodded and knelt down. "Yugi......little one......little Yugi....." He sniffled, and when he felt her arms hesitantly touch him, he flung himself against her and cried. Mai stiffened, unknowing of what to do; being a creature of the Shadow Realm, she wasn't used to such feelings. Pain and tears she saw, but they were always tears of self-pity or fear. Wounds in a gentle, loving, and pure heart were unfamiliar to her, as were these crystal tears. Those tears....all that pain....all of it was for Yami. This was the pain of love.  
  
Sensing Mai's unease, Yugi pulled back, no longer crying as hard, but tears still running freely down his face. "G-gomen-n." He sobbed. Mai stared, transfixed, at his face. Such a sweet face......and those tears.....she reached out gently with one finger and caught a watery bead. Never had she seen tears so pure. "Y-you're......crying.....for Yami." She was amazed by this little angel, this little hikari. "I've never seen anyone......care so much about another......"  
  
Finally able to control his tears and push the sadness back into his heart, Yugi blinked away any remaining tears and wiped his soggy face. He looked up at her, genuine puzzlement on his face. "Why.....?"  
  
She smiled sadly. "Yugi, this is the Shadow Realm....there is no light here; only darkness. As such, there are no light feelings.......no love, laughter or anything of that nature. It is rare....indeed, I've never seen anyone like you. You're so pure, so innocent. And Pegasus would destroy you for that. I can not allow that to happen."  
  
Yugi smiled at her. "You say there is no good here....but Yami is good, and so are you." She bristled slightly. Yugi scooted back a bit, but continued. "Yami has a heart, and so do you. If you didn't care, you wouldn't have saved me."  
  
Mai scowled and abruptly stood up. "The only reason I saved you is to save the Shadow Realm. If Pegasus is free, he'll have his revenge upon all of us. The dark times will come again, and it will be even worse than the last time. If he would escape and leave things the way they were, he could chop you into a thousand tiny pieces for all I'd care. What's a weak little runt like you worth, anyway?"  
  
Yugi's eyes welled up with fresh tears, and his little body shook. The silver and reddish copper harpies sent their mistress a dark look. Mai hesitated, a flash of guilt echoing faintly through her, and knelt down again, and touched Yugi gently on the shoulder. He shrank away. Guilt flared up again, and she shifted around uncomfortably. What was with this boy? Her harpies had been protective of him, and now so was she. How did he cause these feelings in her? Damn it, it was that softness in him.....he was a hikari, and a very powerful one. Maybe that kind heart and all that love.....got to you after a while. If Mai was unable to be around the boy and not fall prey to his sweetness, then poor Yami must have become ensnared a long time ago, as soon as he was released from the puzzle. Although, to be fair, Yami was so much stronger than her, than nearly anyone else within the realm. And so was Yugi.....his light powers seemed to match Yami's dark ones. Where darkness destroyed and killed, light healed and gave hope.  
  
She tried again. "Yugi? I'm sorry. Please.....Yugi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." He wouldn't look at her; he'd curled up into a ball and was now sobbing. Mai stood and sighed in frustration, her patience easily giving in. The small copper harpy came over. "Oh, fine." Mai snapped, "Calm him down if you can and take him to your nest for the night. I'll talk to him in the morning." She huffed and walked away, a few harpies trailing after her.  
  
The copper one reached out greedily to grab Yugi, but halted on second thought. She shot her sisters a snide glance and squawked softly, crooning to him as she had before. Recognizing the only comfort he'd had in this strange realm, Yugi gravitated towards it. She gathered him to her when the silver one came over. The two started to screech, bickering over him, until he started shaking more, upset by their noises.  
  
/He should sleep with me; I'm the one that went and got him/.  
  
/That may be, but the mistress gave him to me for the night. Besides, you haven't finished your snack/. The copper shot back smugly. Both harpies shot a glance to the far rear of the cave, where a small carcass lay, the bones gray and picked clean. The creature had once been a rat-like animal. Near the skeleton lay a collar with a bell. /If he ever escapes, he could easily pull his body back together/. The copper prodded, and the silver looked back and forth, torn between Yugi and finishing what she had started with Mazou.  
  
A gold harpy jealously made to snatch at the bones. The silver one screeched and fought her off with claws and teeth. Having already established a claim to it, however, the golden one gave in easily. The silver flew over and started to chew on the bones, splintering them into tiny pieces.  
  
While she was preoccupied, and the other harpies were starting to focus on their grooming, the copper one snuck away and went back to their nest cavern. Nests lay on the floor and some were on ledges on the rock walls. Each nest was neatly made with twigs, straw, and fine fabrics such as silks, velvets, and satins. Some of the snobbier harpies had even scavenged jewels for their nests. Strands of pearls, diamonds, rubies and other jewels lay unshinning in the dim light. The copper harpy flew up to the highest ledge and settled down with Yugi cradled against her. She gathered a pile of velvet and silk then lay him down in it. She lay next to him, his little body pressed against hers. She crooned a lullaby to him, calming him down. Her crooning was oddly melodious for a harpy. It was low, but not so low that her sisters couldn't hear. She could hear a few of them below and smiled as she though of them writhing with envy and glancing angrily at her nest. Yugi yawned and closed his eyes, snuggling closer to her. Her smile broadened and she held him tightly.  
  
End chapter 2.  
  
**********************  
  
Me: told ya the next chapters would be longer.  
  
Yami: /you sure took your time getting this one out/  
  
Me: grr..i thought I knocked you out!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ^_^ /nope...........fast recuperative powers are part and parcel of the whole spirit of the sennen puzzle deal/  
  
Me: damn. But, almighty pharaoh, you still haven't been able to get the duct tape off.  
  
Yami: "...."  
  
Me: ^_^ I thought so.  
  
Yami: /onna, when are you going to work on your other fics? You've been neglecting them./  
  
Me: anou...i'm working on it! But I'm having fun writing this one right now, even if no one is reading it!  
  
Yami: *snorts* any idea how long this one is going to be?  
  
Me: dunno. We'll have to see..still lots more to come, though. 


	4. a bath and a story

Yami: so, what's your pathetic excuse this time?  
  
Oni: pathetic excuse for what?  
  
Yami: for not updating this since I was entombed in the puzzle, you baka!  
  
Oni: anou..etto....  
  
Yami: sheer laziness?  
  
Oni: etto...hai? _ that and lack of inspiration  
  
Yami: well, you've got time now, so start updating; you really need to finish and kill some fics, ya know.  
  
Oni; I know, but I've been getting new ideas and I've already got 3 new ones in my notebooks  
  
Yami: these wouldn't happen to be your class notebooks, would they?  
  
Oni: *nods* well, what else am I supposed to do when the teachers reiterate the same shit that's in the books? I have to keep myself occupied SOMEHOW  
  
Yami: *shakes head* I have no comment  
  
Oni: what?! I have an A average, I'll have you know. I'm pulling a 4.0 GPA!  
  
Yami: yeah, at community college....uresei already! And start the damned fic so you can get it up BEFORE you go to class!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Yugi awoke in darkness, cuddled snuggly amongst several silk and velvet blankets. The reddish copper harpy was nowhere to be seen, but the nest was still warm with her lingering body heat. The little one yawned and settled back down to sleep. His eyelids had just closed when he heard the gentle flapping of lazy wings then felt arms picking him up, blankets and all.  
  
His eyes flew open, and he glanced up. The copper harpy smiled down at him and made soft, soothing squawks in the back of her throat to calm him down. He snuggled against her and she flew out the cavern entrance, passing her sisters who were finishing with their morning grooming and into a smaller cavern. The entrance wasn't wide enough for her wing span to pass through, so she had to land before entering.  
  
This cavern was a little warmer then the rest and lushly decorated. There were candles in metal sconces along the wall instead of the torches of the other chambers. Tall, thick pillar candles rested in candelabras scattered throughout. On the far end was a canopied bed, lavishly draped with fine, expensive fabrics, tassels, and heaps of fluffy pillows and which the harpy laid him in, removing his current coverings and tucking the covers around him tightly.  
  
She leaned over to run a claw gently through his hair, brushing his bangs back. He looked up at her, still ½ asleep and puzzled. /W-what's-/  
  
/Hush. Get some sleep. Mistress Mai must talk with you when she returns from her morning bath. There is much for you to know./  
  
Yugi nodded, hoping that he would finally find out just what was going on. Pushing aside those thoughts for later, he thought a bath sounded lovely; he hadn't had one seen the night of his kidnapping, and he couldn't tell how much time has passed.  
  
/Don't worry, little one. I bathed you. We are not so vile as to allow one to go unwashed/. Sensing his train of thought, the harpy squared her shoulders proudly. Hearing an angry screech echo throughout the cave, she glanced towards the opening then back at Yugi, then took off, deciding that the little one was safe in Mistress Mai's personal chambers and that her sisters' brawl was more interesting at the moment.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and let his slight weight sink into the down stuffed bed. He certainly didn't remember getting a bath, and he would have awoken if someone bathed him while he slept. The copper harpy had said she'd given him a bath, and he recalled the way in which the harpies bathe. Eyes widening in horror, Yugi turned his head so his nose was near his shoulder and sniffed. Sure enough, he smelled like harpy. He hadn't noticed before, since the powerful stench permeated the cave. He inwardly groaned. Some bath that must have been.  
  
His train of thought was interrupted by Mai coming into the room clad only in a loose silk fabric wrapped around her, which fell off her shoulders, revealing the top swell of her generously endowed breasts and the slit which exposed her fine leg up to the top of her thigh. She went to an elaborately carved, gold tinted wooden trunk and pulled out a tight, clinging white robe with silver and diamond jewelry. She used a silver backed brush and mirror set to smooth her thick blonde locks and to apply her many layers of make up. Setting those aside, she got out a pump perfume bottle and squirted her neck and wrists with it. The scent wafted over to Yugi, and he clung to it. Normally, he would've backed away from such a smell, but nearly anything was better than the smell of a harpy. Yugi closed his eyes when Mai slipped off her wrap and into her robe. When he next peeked out, she was just finishing putting on her many bangles.  
  
Mai closed her trunk, flipped her blonde curls over her shoulder, turned around, and jumped in surprise. Lying tucked in her bed was the little one, watching her with wide violet eyes. "I'll have to have a talk with that damned bird; she brought you much earlier than I expected. I had thought you would sleep longer. Oh well, we might as well get this done and over with." Yugi's head tilted sideways in confusion, and a few of his jagged gold bangs fell into his soft lavender eyes. Mai nearly smiled and sat down on the bed, brushing them back only for them to fall in place again. She leaned in even closer to pick Yugi up, but hesitated when she strongly smelled the scent of harpy, which never was in her room since the birds rarely came in there. They didn't like being anywhere where the couldn't expand their wings and fly. "They bathed you, didn't they?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Does it smell that bad?"  
  
Mai's expression answered that. "It's amazing how such beautiful creatures can reek. I am used to it by now, but I am not accustomed to it on my chambers. Come, before we talk, I'll give you a REAL bath."  
  
Smiling, Yugi went to rise when Mai, after a moment's hesitation, swept him into her arms. "Arigato, Mai-san." Feeling the closeness and warmth of his soft, small body, Mai smiled her first true smile in ages. She took him to another candle lit cavern, in the center of which was a big, bubbling hot spring. Mai removed his dirtied clothing, which the harpies, being harpies, hadn't cleaned, and placed him in the pool. Wrinkling her nose in distaste, she discarded those rags that had once been his pjs. Opening a small, ornate trunk, she pulled out fragrant soaps and shampoos then used them on Yugi. By the time she was done, had taken him out of the hot water and dried him off, the sweet hikari was squeaky clean and smelling of vanilla and roses.  
  
From an older trunk in her room she fetched an emerald green with gold trimming robe. It was thick and small, but it was still big for the short sixteen year old. Mai smiled as Yugi rolled the sleeves back several times. The V-neck line was supposed to fasten under his collarbone, but came down to his chest instead. He shivered slightly, but still smiled at her. Mai frowned at this; it was often very cold in the Shadow Realm, and Yami would have her head if his precious prize became ill because of her. She returned to the old trunk, which held items that the harpies scavenged but couldn't use for themselves, and got one of the newest additions to it. She placed a dark blue turtle neck and loose dark blue pants that cuffed around the ankles under his robe. The ensemble was completed by a pair of soft emerald green with gold embroidery slippers. "There; how's that?" The two had hardly spoken throughout the entire bath. Mai had been too wrapped up in these odd feeling the hikari caused in her. She knew this was one form of his power; he was tender, sweet, innocent, and full of love and light. And darkness couldn't help but be drawn to the light. While she was mulling through these feelings that caused her to act in such an odd manor, Yugi had kept quiet, enjoying his bath and wondering what was going to happen next, for he couldn't stay with the harpies forever.  
  
Yugi's smile widened and his lips stopped trembling. "Much warmer! Arigato!" He flung himself into her arms, hugging her neck tightly. Mai's powdered face blushed, but she hugged the small boy back. She pulled away and stood up. "Well, now I think we had better begin. There is so much that must be done; we don't have a moment to spare."  
  
Confused a little, Yugi just nodded and took her extended hand as she led him back to her sleeping chamber. She set him on the bed and sat across from him, her hard violet eyes and his soft amethyst ones locking and holding back no secrets.  
  
"Yugi, you must listen carefully to this tale. It is very important for you to know what happened then, so you can understand what is happening now. Eons ago, when your world was new, during the Age of Empires, I believe, there was a huge, fierce war in the Shadow Realm. A powerful sorcerer, Pegasus, had been gathering demons under his command. His strength and lust for power were tremendous and insatiable. He could never have enough; he set out to conquer all of the Shadow Realm and then the Earth as well. Many demons and creatures from both realms suffered greatly at his hands. Those were dark and dreadful times for our people. Pegasus tortured and killed for his own perverse pleasure. Yes, this doings are very common here, but not to the massive extent Pegasus pursued.  
  
There was only one other being in the Shadow Realm that could stand up to him, and that was Yami, the Dark Magician. He has some of the most powerful beasts you could ever imagine under his command. They are loyal and serve him well; he does not rule through fear as did Pegasus. Yami challenged Pegasus. The Shadow Realm inhabitants were literally split between the two. Either you worked for Yami, or you worked for Pegasus.  
  
The final fight was a very close call. Pegasus' monsters had been destroyed, and most of Yami's as well. Only his strongest and most favored remained. Pegasus had one power left, and that was his Millennium Eye. He would have won, except for Yami's last, courageous and desperate act. He sacrificed himself and his remaining monsters to seal Pegasus away in a Shadow Box for all of eternity. His spell had a reverse affect, and he himself was locked away in the Millennium Puzzle, never to be seen or heard from again.  
  
That now brings us up to modern times. Pegasus has been planning and plotting his way out of the Shadow Box. There is a very powerful spell he plans to use. But, in order for the spell to be done, he requires a sacrifice-"  
  
"-Of a pure heart. Pegasus plans to give my soul energy to the Shadow Realm in exchange for his freedom."  
  
Mai nodded. "Yes, Yugi. He will destroy your soul; the Shadow Realm will absorb your light energy to replace the energy lost when Pegasus is freed. It's a balance that must be kept. And we'll keep it by keeping Pegasus in his Shadow Box." Her eyes hardened and her painted lips twisted into a snarl. Yugi nodded his head, his own eyes showing determination.  
  
Mai leaned over and took one of Yugi's small, fine hands in her own. "You have the pure heart he needs, and more than enough light energy to appease the Shadow Realm. No matter what happens, Pegasus MUST NOT get a hold of you. I do not know what's become of Yami; no one does. So, for the time being, we will protect you and keep you from the madman's grasp."  
  
Yugi squeezed her hand. "We won't let Pegasus win. But what must we do in order to defeat him?"  
  
Mai's thick lashes lowered. "Only Yami has as much power as Pegasus; only Yami will know what to do next."  
  
"Then we must find Yami."  
  
"No, not you. We must play hide and seek with Pegasus. I have already been sending my harpies out scavenging for any news, rumors or whispers of Yami. And none have come our way. I have searched my scrying pool countless times, and have been unable to see Yami in it."  
  
Yugi started to tremble as their talk turned to Yami. He tried to be brave, but he was consumed with panic and worry for Yami. Tears formed in his eyes and poured down his face. He was determined; he would set out and find his beloved Yami. "We have to find Yami. If he's the only one who can save us, then we must find him. We must search; we can't just listen for rumors. We have to go out and find him." His breathing was swift and fast and his heart hurt. He just had to find Yami!  
  
Seeing how upset the boy was, Mai grabbed him and held him to her. "Yugi, no; it's too dangerous."  
  
"I don't care! I want Yami!"  
  
"Yugi! Listen to me! If anyone goes searching for Yami, Pegasus will find out! We must be discreet so as not to attract attention. This is the way it must be done; this is all we can do." Mai didn't know how else to comfort the boy, so she just held him and let him sob on her shoulder until he had cried himself to sleep. Even slumbering, she held him, unwilling to lie him down.  
  
The sound of scurrying claws scraping on stone and angry screeches drew Mai's gaze. A gloriously gold harpy came rushing in, feathers flying and all four sets of claws scratching for leverage on the slick rock floor. Her feathers were rumpled and ruffled, her burgundy eyes were frantic, and her lips were parted, revealing her sharp fangs with her panting tongue hanging out. She screeched and used mind speak simultaneously at her mistress. /Mistress! Hurry! You must come quick! You must see this!/  
  
Clutching Yugi to her tightly, Mai flung her violet over cloak around her and the small hikari then rushed after her harpy to the cavern that held her scrying pools.  
  
Tbc...  
  
**********************************  
  
Oni: Whew! That took like 3 hours to type! Things just get more and more interesting, don't they? Well, I'm happy to announce that the action will be picking up soon!  
  
Yami: about time. And when are we ever gonna get to me?  
  
Oni: very soon. We're gonna leave yugi for a lil bit and go see what Pegasus, yami bakura and ryou are up to. Oh, and I know seto kaiba and his blue eyes are gonna be in this, but they're gonna appear much later.  
  
Yami: just how long is this thing gonna be?  
  
Oni: don't know. Depends on how much fun I have, and how many reviews I get! And I think this one wasn't up to my usual standards; I just wasn't feeling the flow, but I HAD to write something; I need to start killing some fics so I can concentrate on others! I'm doing too many at one time, which leads to frustration and no updates for a long time.  
  
Yami: you're the baka who said it. So, if you peops want this to continue some time this century, click the pretty purple box! 


	5. a new plan

Oni: MWHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! *insane, Pegasus like cackle* I'M BACK AND OFF PROBATION!!!!!! FEEL MY WRATH!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *rolls eyes and slaps Oni* stop it, onna no baka! You're scaring the readers.  
  
Oni: Itai! *glares at Yami* anyway, this would have been up the same day as chappie 3, but, b/c of some stupid mofo, my account has been frozen, so i couldn't post it. grrrr....... The chappies here may vary in length; I'm restarting the engine here, so to speak  
  
Yami; just pray it doesn't run out of fuel like it did last time  
  
Oni; grrr..uresei, yami! You do want to appear in here, don't you?  
  
Yami: ......  
  
Oni: yeah, I thought as much! Anyways, enough with my lil rant!  
  
Yami: about time! *tackles Oni and ties her up * ok, folks, on to the show!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Pegasus was growing impatient. Well, he never had much patience to begin with, almost child like in his insistency at times. Mazou should have been back by now. What was so hard about grabbing a screaming brat and dragging him back to the Shadow Box? Nothing that he could see. Hell, even the fool Nafu could have handled that with ease. Speaking of Nafu...growling, Pegasus reached out his hand and pulled on one of the numerous, unseen chains floating around him in the darkness. There was a startled, pain filled yelp then silence once he released the chain.  
  
The chains floating and surrounding him were his boundaries; they kept him imprisoned in the Shadow Box. They weren't attached to him; they just swarmed around him, keeping his power low. If he broke these chains, then he broke the Shadow Box he was in. He could not, however, break those chains until he had a certain sweet, innocent little hikari in his clutches. He had learned, over the eons, to somewhat manipulate and bend the powers of the chains to his disposal; he used them to hold minor demons prisoner and make them his slaves. As he was bound to the Shadow Box, they were bound to serve him.  
  
He tried calling out mentally once more to Mazou, but his pet failed yet again to respond. He had no link with the scaly, slimy rat like creature. He frowned. Something wasn't right. Grabbing hold of an empty chain, he reached out with its magic to encircle and snare Mazou. The chain fell flat and returned empty to its place in the darkness. Something was blocking him from Mazou's essence. Curses! Who could have done this? Mulling over the past, he realized who was meddling in affairs that didn't concern them. The wretched, meddlesome Mai and her harpies! They would pay for this! She had interfered last time, and had cost him the battle! Well, he wouldn't allow her to muck things up more than she already had this time.  
  
Pegasus grabbed Nafu's chain and yanked hard, bringing the demon in a heap at his feet. /Nafu! I am feeling generous, and will give you another chance./.  
  
/O-oh, t-thank-k-y-you, m-mast-ter! You are m-most gracious and g-generous- /  
  
/Enough groveling!/ Pegasus reached down and grabbed the trembling demon by the scruff of his hairy neck and held him up to his eye level. Nafu squeaked and shut his eyes in terror. /You will go and visit an old friend of mine. I'm sure the Shadow Ghoul will be most delighted to receive some company; he hardly ever gets any visitors./ Pegasus chuckled darkly. /I have a small...favor to ask him/. He chuckled again and bent to set Nafu down only to straighten up abruptly.  
  
/Oh, I almost forgot the most important thing!/ With his free hand, he reached out to yank another chain towards him. The creature on the end of it was merely a small black shadow with glowing fiery eyes. It squealed and struggled against Pegasus's unrelenting grip. /Nafu, you'll be taking a passenger with you. I do hope you both enjoy each other's company./  
  
/NO! Master! Please! Have mercy! Mercy, master, mercy!/ Nafu cried in horror. Cackling madly, Pegasus held the squirming shadow in one hand and the shaking, terrified furry demon in the other as he shoved the shadow into the back of Nafu. He dropped the wiggling, writhing body onto the ground and watched with contentment as the other demon's soul settled not so nicely into Nafu's. This wasn't a soul fusion; this was the implanting of a soul-leech, which would eventually drain away Nafu's weak existence. That was what one got for failing Master Pegasus. When the body stilled and the possession was complete, Pegasus kicked it sharply in the stomach, drawing a pain filled screech. /Now, quit wasting time and get going! You are to send the Shadow Ghoul after that meddlesome witch and the little brat. Tell him he can do as he pleases with the harpies and their bitch, but he is NOT to harm the boy! If he does, he will answer to me. And so will you. I need the child alive./ Another well aimed kick sent the fused creature scurrying out of the Shadow Box in search of one of the oldest and most vile Shadow Ghouls.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Nafu scurried along the darkest parts of the Shadow Realm. This was where the darker, stronger, and more sinister Shadow Realm residents resided, but he didn't fear them. Well, not entirely. Even though he was a minor demon that would have provided a light snack for the creatures, he was an agent of Master Pegasus. Touch one of the Master's creatures, and you were punished severely. Nafu kept his body cramped and creeped hurriedly along. Although none of the horrifying monsters were fool enough to snatch him, quite a few were brave enough to make several swats at him.  
  
He rushed along until he came to a swampy, marshy bog filled with quicksand, moss covered, decaying trees, mossy boulders, fallen logs, and thick, gooey, muddy swamp water. He stopped on the edge of a particularly slick boulder that was near the water's edge and almost sent him plummeting into it. /Niza! Neza! Master Pegasus has sent me!/  
  
The water started bubbling. Nafu squeaked and tried to creep backwards, but his claws slipped and he went forwards. He was falling off of the mossy rock when two slimy, gigantic green Shadow Ghouls popped out of the water, sending the thick, gushy brown slime spraying all over the place. Nafu cried out and jumped backwards onto the boulder, clinging to its edge. Terrified, he glanced up into the 8 pairs of bright red, pupil less eyes of the Shadow Ghouls.  
  
Their booger green skin was covered with hard, flaky brown patches and barnacles. Their limbs were atrophied, giving testimony to their longliveity, age, rank amongst Shadow Ghouls, and power. One of the crept closer and shook it's elongated head, pincers snapping menacingly. /What does the Master want of us? /  
  
Nafu nearly had a heart attack. The soul leech, which had been quiet once it embedded itself into him, greedily gobbled up this energy. Nafu almost fainted. /M-master P-peg-gasus w-wants you to-to-/  
  
/Stop stuttering! We grow impatient! / Snapped the Shadow Ghoul.  
  
Nafu's heart almost burst. / Master wants you to go and attack Mai the Harpy Lady. He says you can do anything you like to her and her birds, but you are to retrieve the small boy with her. He is not to be harmed in anyway, or you answer to the Master himself. If you please the Master, he will reward you handsomely when he is freed from his imprisonment. /  
  
One Shadow Ghoul looked at the other, antennae quivering and pincers snapping. Finally, they looked at Nafu. The second Shadow Ghoul didn't come forward, but spoke from her place in the water. /My husband, Niza, and I have talked it over, and we agree to this. However, you will inform the Master that our price for this task shall prove to be high. We will require even greater power than we had during his last take over. We are not content to linger and rot in our swamp anymore. The prey here is rather.........unappeasing./  
  
Neza eyed Nafu hungrily, and he squeaked in terror. /I shall inform the Master of this. / He turned to go when Niza's voice stopped him.  
  
/Mmm....you smell stronger, Nafu. Why is that? / Nafu said nothing, and made to keep moving.  
  
/Mmmmmm......yes, darling, you are right. But what is that smell? I know you could not have grown stronger.......yet you smell so good, so mouth wateringly delicious........../ Neza's pincers dripped with drool.  
  
Neza suddenly bent forward, pincers open, and snapped at Nafu. The small demon jumped out of the way, but the Shadow Ghoul still managed to nip off part of his fur. Neza spit it out in disgust. /Gross! You're infested with a Soul Leech! Be gone before we decide to crush you entirely!/  
  
Hoping they really wouldn't have that audacity to do that to Pegasus' servant, but knowing that Shadow Ghouls didn't have much in the way of brains or common sense, Nafu quickly made himself scarce.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Oni: ok, that's it for now, folks!  
  
Yami: this was too short! and WHERE AM I AT??!!!!!!  
  
Oni: in the shadow realm! you're fetching-  
  
Yami: if i'm in the shadow realm, why can't anyone find me?  
  
Oni: you're in the deepest, darkest and scariest part of the shadow realm. no monsters, not even a blue eyes white dragon, will go there!  
  
Yami: then what am i doing there?  
  
Oni: fetching some monsters from your previous battle! not all you monsters died, but they do need resurrected from their slumber! you hid them well, yami! but now they gotta wake up for the huge, colossal battle of the ....um.....ages!  
  
Yami: does pegasus get out of his box?  
  
Oni; HEY! YOU LOUSY SNEAK! YOU'RE MAKING ME GIVE THINGS AWAY! NO FAIR! SO NO MORE TALKING UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Yami: look at it this way, i only asked you about next chapter, so don't worry so much. well, next chappie is what everyone's waiting for! well, it's 10 30 now, and a certain authoress was out all saturday night playing darts, woke up at 10 today, ran around like an idiot, didn't do her homework, and is now...............inebriated!  
  
Oni: I'M NOT DRUNK! I'M JUST ON RANT MODE!  
  
Yami: whatever! reviews are appreciated! now, i gotta go before she kills me! 


	6. resurecting monsters

Oni: and now, b/c of a certain brat from ancient Egypt whose tomb I'd personally like to desecrate, you all know what's gonna happen in this chappie. *sighs* oh well, guess I have to get revenge by torturing poor little yugi....i guess the bad guys are going to win one over, for once  
  
Yami: *horrified* WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO MY PRECIOUS HIKARI?  
  
Oni: let the shadow ghoul get him, of course.  
  
Yami: NO! FOR THE LOVE OF RA, ISIS, AND SET, NO!!!!  
  
Oni: then do you promise to be good and stop hassling me? I'm quite sick of it, you know.  
  
Yami: yes! Just don't hurt my little darling! *picks yugi up and holds him tightly* So, will you keep your word? You're not going to allow the shadow ghouls to lay one slimy tentacle on my kawaii, sweet little hikari? *holds yugi tighter* *yugi gasps for air*  
  
Oni: I never said that...that would be giving away some of the plot, you stupid baka, and if I answer, then that means I WILL have to give yugi over to them. So....don't ask me about what happens next, or yugi gets it!  
  
Yami: that's low. That's very low. Picking on my sweet little aibou..I'm gonna get you for this.  
  
Oni: not until the end of the fic.  
  
Yami: "........."  
  
Oni: just what I thought, almighty pharaoh  
  
Yami: *ignores her and cuddles yugi*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Oni: oh, one last thing: here, we're rolling back the clock to the time shortly around Yugi's kidnapping.  
  
The figure stood at the mouth of the deep, narrow, pitch black cave. The land surrounding him was desolate and decayed. Death and despair permeated the air. (A/N: ha ha! I made a rhyme! Shakespeare, eat your heart out!) The bare ground was dry and full of deep cracks and caverns. Bright, shiny white bones picked clean eons ago littered the brown land. Deadened, burnt trees were the soul occupants of this desert. No bird of prey nor demon of the blackest and foulest of hearts even crossed this place. It was avoided by all, except for one. And this said shadow hadn't been here in ages, since his last battle.  
  
He was not unnerved by this place and its haunting, chilling atmosphere. There was nothing for him to be feared; all occupants of this area were underground, and the strongest of beasts were all entombed in eternal slumber far below the surface. There maybe some petty scavengers, but they would all flee before him. But no, he couldn't reveal who he was. Word of his return must not leak out. He must simply go in and awaken his fearless fighters. It was time for the Dark Magician to return and put a final end to Pegasus.  
  
This desolate land had been desecrated by his and Pegasus' demon hoards so long ago. This was the place of their final battle. His monsters that hadn't been killed were put under a heavy, sedating sleeping spell when he'd been locked in the puzzle, for he was the only one who could control these powerful creatures.  
  
Without a backwards glance and a purposeful stride, Yami the Dark Magician and King of the Shadow Realm went down into the cave's murky, dark depths. Malicious eyes gleamed out at him through a veil of never ending night, eyeing him hungrily. He smirked and chanted a soft spell, which released one of his newer acquaintances. The bright orange baby dragon, freshly hatched, took off merrily into the darkness. There were scuttling noises and terrified shrieks then a snapping of sharp baby teeth and all was silent. The baby dragon ran ahead of her new master, happily eating all the scavenging monsters it could find and easily swallow in one greedy gulp.  
  
"Wait for me after you've enjoyed your meals. I shouldn't be long: I just have to awaken my sleeping army." He received a loud burp as his answer as the little dragon scrambled off for more prey. Yami simply would have unsuppressed some of his immense power, but then he would have become detectable. He had only come this far unharassed by hiding his powers and identity. It was far less suspicious for a newly hatched, foolish baby dragon orphan to wander into the cave and reek havoc before meeting an untimely end than for a dark stranger with unparalleled power enter and have all creatures, great and small, flee him. The dragon, he knew, wouldn't come chasing after him, and the scavengers here were no match for her; she'd be completely safe.  
  
Without wasting much time, Yami headed further down into the ever steepening and darkening unknown depths. Down, down, down the Dark Magician unfearfully tread. The rocky incline was narrow and treacherous, yet he navigated it with ease. The jagged rock walls were black and would have glittered red if any light could have come down there. But all methods of light, from fire to electricity, failed down here. The air was old, stale, and bitterly cold, devoid of any emotions or life at all. It was hard to imagine that any beasts, even the Lords of the Dark, could reside here.  
  
Coming upon the first side passage, Yami took it and daringly tread its treacherous path. It was a narrow walkway which he had to scrunch down in, then opened into a deep cavern. Even Yami's keen crimson eyesight could barely make anything out. Only memory kept his footsteps swift and sure. He walked until he came to the middle of the cavern and bumped into a gargantuan black boulder. He reached out softly and touched the cold, dead stone. It felt like a finely carved dragon muzzle. He stroked it fondly. "My loyal friend, you have served me well in the past. Now I must awaken you. It is time to finish what was started long ago." He petted the cold muzzle once more, then stepped back.  
  
Yami cupped his hands around the Millennium Puzzle, nearly touching but not making any contact with the gold. He closed his eyes and summoned a scant trace of his power, reminiscent of a demon stirring. The puzzle glowed faintly, for Yami didn't require the full use of his magical capabilities, and he didn't want to send of too strong a vibe, less others become aware of his presence. The soft golden glow traveled from the puzzle to engulf the gigantic rock, which the light revealed was a stone carving of a dragon. Yami chanted softly in an ancient tongue that was dead to all but a few remaining spirits. Small cracks formed in the rock and traversed its great length, growing wider and deeper as Yami continued his low chant. When he reached the end, closed his full lips and opened his glazed ruby eyes, the cracks spread even further until the rock became dust, and through the dust was reborn a monstrously magnificent black dragon with dagger like claws and glowing red eyes. The terrifying Red Eyes Black Dragon had been reborn. This one was the oldest, strongest, and most powerful of his breed of dragon.  
  
The pink frost over Yami's eyes faded until his natural white and cold, glittering ruby cut through the darkness into the bright blood red eyes of the black dragon. He reached out a hand, and the dragon thrust his huge muzzle against Yami's soft, warm palm. /Good to see you to, old friend./ Yami closed his eyes again, the puzzle glowed, and the dragon disappeared into the puzzle to be hidden until the time came for the showdown with the eccentric madman.  
  
The puzzle thudded against Yami's chest as he made his way back out of the cavern and into the main entrance way, memory guiding his footsteps. He only had a few more monsters to collect. Not many of his had survived the last great duel. His mind guided his body and his heart was left to wander until he came to the next cavern.  
  
He really, truly missed Yugi, and was riddled with guilt for abandoning him. But he had had no other choice. It had been a few months ago when he had first gotten a very vicious vibe from the Shadow Realm. The feeling of power was emitted at such a high volume that only another of equal power could have sensed it. Yami had been the only one who sensed it, so that meant only Pegasus could have emitted it. He had left without a word, hiding his heartache from his poor little hikari. He had had to leave immediately and slip silently into the Shadow Realm to investigate and prepare. As soon as he had sensed Pegasus's strong burst of power, the Dark Magician (aka Yami) had known what he was up to. He was setting the stage for his release from the Shadow Box. Yami had to discreetly begin his counter plan. It had taken him so long just to travel undetected to the section of the Shadow Realm where his remaining generals in his army slumbered.  
  
By toning down his power, Yami had also cut off his connection with his precious light. He had to disconnect himself, temporarily, from Yugi, and couldn't tell Yugi where he was going or what he was planning, for Yugi's own safety. If Yugi had no link to Yami, and no knowledge of his doings, then the small one would be safe from the Shadow Realm and Pegasus's grasp. The lunatic wouldn't be able to find Yugi, and thus have to steal another soul to free himself. His innocent one would be safe. It had broken his heart in two to tear himself from the little one, but it had to be done. For Yugi's safety. That's what Yami told himself repeatedly, and what kept him going. He had to fight and kill Pegasus, and protect his aibou. This was the only way he could do both.  
  
Heart gnawing and twisting with resurfaced guilt, Yami callously went through resurrecting all of his monsters until he came to the deepest and darkest part of the cave. He came to a ledge which overlooked a plunge into eternal blackness. The dark hole was deep, going down, down, down into nothingness. Or so it appeared. Squaring his shoulders, Yami braced himself then jumped off of the rocky ledge into the ebony embrace of oblivion.  
  
He plummeted thousands of feet below the surface. Nearly 24 inches before he would have crashed to his death on the hard, rock bottom, his body glowed with a red aura- his spirit power- and he slowed, his feet neatly touching the floor and crushing the old, fragile skeleton, remnants of one of the many fools who had met their deaths here. He callously kicked aside the decrypted, disjointed pile of bones. The dismantled skeleton went hurtling into other scattered bones, some of them well chewed and varying in shape and size. The sound of bone clinking against bone and smashing against solid rock echoed up the massive cavern, the sound of another bouncing body meeting its demise. Yami smiled. So far, so good.  
  
He had only one creature left to awaken; Neko Oni (A/N: yeah, yeah, that's my name, but it's NOT me; just couldn't think of any names right now: note: I did NOT insert myself into this fic; I just felt like using this name. for all you observers, I've been naming most of the monsters, and had hinted at this name in previous chapters. Also, I DO NOT know a damn thing about exodia: since this is au, I'm making it up.) This was his most powerful monster, Exodia bound in flesh, muscle and bone. This one would be particularly difficult to summon and bind in the puzzle.  
  
Yami walked forward into a dank tunnel that dripped with cold water. He was so far underground that an underground well was above the cave. He traveled without any incidents; no minor demons scampered into his way, as they had in the previous tunnels higher up in the cave. The dripping of the water was the only thing, besides himself, to stir here. No demon dare tread here, save for Yami. He was the only one who could control the creature sleeping within. Nerves humming, the demon king quickened his pace until his footsteps started to echo. He purposefully slowed, not out of fear, but out of necessity; any sound what so ever must NOT be heard down here; all creatures foolish enough to trespass met with untimely death. A few bony carcasses of creatures lucky, or unlucky enough, to make it ½ way down the tunnel, littered the ground. The rocky walls were charred with hatred and flame.  
  
Yami shivered in spite of himself. He had forgotten just how ferocious and vicious Exodia was. His most favored pet. His least trustworthy pet. Exodia was so rare, she was the only kind in existence; Yami owned the only form of this never ending nightmare. Briefly, the dark spirit contemplated turning around and leaving her here. But he might need her for the fight, and she would be highly pissed to be left behind.  
  
Heart thumping and teeth clenched, Yami walked into the wide cavern at the end of the tunnel. The tunnel had been cold and emotionless; this part of the cave was burning hot with rage and hatred. Yami shuddered at the suppressed power running through the veins in the walls. Exodia had been entombed in here for so long, some of her power had leaked into the cave itself, twining amongst the rock, warding invaders away and delightfully killing them when they trespassed.  
  
Swallowing then squaring his shoulders, Yami took swift strides to the far rock wall that pulsated off a ravenous hatred. Slick, sweaty fingers gripped the puzzle, which he lifted over his head. He took a deep breath then shoved the puzzle point first into heart of the rock wall. Into Exodia's heart. The wall began to vibrate and crack. Yami jumped back, closed his eyes, and erected a red tinted bubble around himself; a shield to ward off any flying debris and anger. Huge chunks of rock wall of rock wall went hurtling into the silence, breaking it. There was an unholy red light that filled the cavern like sun bathed blood and a heart stopping scream.  
  
Yami opened his eyes. The vibrant wine colored light had faded, and its source was free. Out of the rock had come a tall humanoid monster with long, thin, pointed ears covered in thick onyx fur. She had calf length, thick, silky pitch black hair, and her skin matched her hair in its blackness. Her figure was full and cut, simply clad with a strip of black cloth across her breasts and another tied around her hips. She was all a deep, dark, and unholy black, the color of the darkest of evils and reeking of a yearning for blood and battle. She easily became one with the shadows, her form a simple yet irresistible one. The only thing on her that wasn't pitch black was her eyes; they had frosty white irises and white pupils, giving off the deceiving impression of being blind. A pair of smooth scaled, black wings of such a magnificent wing span any harpy would be jealous of protruded from her back. Exodia stood proudly before him in all her winged, growling glory.  
  
Crimson rimmed pupils met white ones. Yami let his strength, power and determination reflect in his eyes. Exodia became excited, sensing the call to battle, and knelt before her commander, obediently awaiting her orders and yearning for the chance to kill once more. Yami shook his head. /Not yet, but soon. Pegasus is going to try to free himself very soon, and we must be ready./  
  
Exodia's eyes narrowed. /I am ready. I will gladly tear his flesh from his bones. It has been so long since I've been imprisoned; my fangs long for the taste of fresh blood dripping with power./  
  
/Not yet. You must go into the puzzle now; no one may know that you have been awakened, for then they would know I have returned, and it's not time to make our presence known yet. We will take Pegasus and the Shadow Realm by surprise./  
  
Exodia growled, not liking the fact that she was free to wreak havoc and feast once again only to be bound once more. /I have slumbered enough. The Shadow Realm has grown to quiet over the centuries we've been here. Mortals do not fear us as they used to; they no longer believe we even exist./  
  
Yami ½ smiled. /No minute detail has ever escaped your keen eye. Yes, much has changed, but its for the better. The old times of chaos are gone. Your lust for blood shall be sated soon as we meet with Pegasus./  
  
Exodia hissed. /We defeat Pegasus, only to be entombed once again? I refuse to go back./  
  
Yami was silent; if Exodia didn't loose her bloodlust, she would have to be killed along with Pegasus. What made her an excellent, efficient warrior also made her a cold hearted killing machine. It was only her admiration of Yami's own powers and effectiveness in battle that had her on his side.  
  
Bowing her head, Exodia succumbed to her Master's will. The puzzle glowed, as did Exodia's night colored body, and she allowed herself to be drawn inside and reunited with her old comrades.  
  
Yami sighed and turned to leave the cavern.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Oni: wow! Sugoi! This was a long one!  
  
Yami: it only took so long b/c you kept stopping to play harry potter!  
  
Oni: oh, yeah, I'm advertising *snickers* go to www.harrypotter.com and play some of their games! It's totally awesome! You can get diverted for hours!  
  
Yami: like you did?  
  
Oni:......  
  
Yugi: *tugs on Yami's shirt*  
  
Yami: *bends down*  
  
Yugi: you're still gonna take me to see the second harry potter movie, right, yami?  
  
Yami: *thinks of screaming children- and adult- harry potter fans, remembering Oni's last experience seeing it* um, aibou, why don't you go with Oni, Ghost Girl, and Egyptian Princess to see it?  
  
Yugi: *to Oni* you're going to see it again?  
  
Oni* squeals and nodds* yupp!!! I saw it on November 15th, the first day it came out, with Egyptian Princess (my best friend carrie-chan) and Ghost Girl didn't get to go so we're all gonna go out to eat and then see it and it's gonna be so awesome . we've got nearly the whole week off of college b/c of thanksgiving, and we're gonna go see it!!  
  
Yugi: I wanna come!  
  
Oni: sure, but you're gonna have to sit in my lap b/c you're too short to see the screen!  
  
Yugi: okay, only if I get icecream  
  
Oni: *glares at Yami* you just HAD to get him hooked on that stuff....he's gonna be bouncing around for hours...you're watching him!  
  
Yami: *massive sweatdrop* *goes to get rid of icecream* 


	7. journey to the mountains of mourning

*blows thick layer of dust off desk* *coughs* *smiles and waves* hi everyone! yeah.....long time since i updated,   
but........ my writing spurt kinda fell flat; after my finals were over, it was semester break. i had one glorious month   
off, and didn't do any writing; when things slow down, i tend to get even lazier than usual. plus my friends from HS were   
back from their college campuses, which meant MAJOR PARTYING!!!! my new year's was throughly wild! and awesome! and   
no cops caught us! ^_______^ all i'm gonna say! 2nd semester, freshman year of college starts on tuesday! sadly,   
though, i've been having problems with my schedule, so i gotta get that straightened out, blah, blah, blah  
  
i don't know how much time i'm gonna have for updating, b/c next semester starts soon, i'm looking for a job,   
b/c: 1. my grandfather might be getting me a car (he and my grandma have 5 vehicles, and he wants to get rid of one  
2. sher-bear and carrie-chan and i are planning to go on vacation in Virginia beach this summer......MAJOR   
saving up if i wanna go! we'll be staying at the Dolphin Inn, and our hotel room has a balcony overlooking the   
ocean! *huge grin* i can't wait for summer! best part of it is, it's just us girls! no bfs, no parents, NO   
SUPERVISION WHAT SO EVER! ROAD TRIPS ROCK!!!!!!!! *jumps around in excitement*  
  
and, no, i am NOT abandoning my other fics......i just can't do that!   
  
rating changed on here b/c, well, i dunno how this is gonna end, and what's gonna happen in b/t, so......i'm doing this  
just to be safe!  
  
this is written on notepad b/c my genius stepfather messed around with my computer, and, well, BROKE it severely....it   
still functions, somewhat......i can't open or get into microsoft word, so hope this will upload! gomen for any errors, etc.  
  
that's about all that's new............  
  
yami: *has on oni's dragon hoodie, with hood covering his face* *snorts* yeah right, baka  
  
oooh! *squeals* oh, yeah, thanks, yami! yami just reminded me: YAMI AND YUGI GOT BRACES!   
  
yami: did you HAVE to tell them?  
  
*nodds*   
  
yugi: *in yami's arms, face hidden against yami* *squeaks* *clutches yami tighter*  
  
*sighs* too much babbling here.........we'll continue this AFTER the fic......maybe i can coax yugi and yami to   
show u guys their braces......  
  
yugi and yami: *voices muffled* YEAH RIGHT!  
  
  
*grins, revealing brace free teeth* i've never had braces, but i just thought they look adorable on u guys!  
plus my 14 yr old cuz got braces recently, and, well......*grins* *shrugs*   
  
yami and yugi: HMPH!  
  
don't mind them! this is only their 4th day with 'em on!  
  
now, on with the fic!   
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
BEYOND THE DARKNESS  
  
chapter 7: Fly to the Mountains of Mourning  
  
Mai ran down the dark halls of the deep cave, which was lit only with the flickering light of wooden torches.   
The shadows were dark and moving, but she knew the caves very well, and there were no other beings in there besides herself,  
the harpies, and the child in her arms. She lifted the hem of her long white robe with one hand and clutched Yugi fiercely  
with the other. Her purple cloak billowed out behind her and nipped at the harpy who was hot on her tail, still urging her  
mistress with frantic squawks and loosing feathers along the way.   
  
Yugi clung to Mai, his face buried in her neck as they raced at a break neck speed deep into the cave, until the shadows   
were stronger than the light. When Mai stopped, her huge chest heaving from her exertion, Yugi slowly dared to raise his  
head and open his eyes. With his arms around her neck, he observed the large cavern. The ground was a vast myriad of pure  
pools of different colored water, most of them in varying shades of blue and green. Icy white and blue stalactites and  
stalagmites threw their shadows on the wall. The light from the pool illuminated the cavern and caused crystalized  
rainbows to appear through the colums of frozen water. All of the harpies were gathered in a  
screeching, squawking, rambunctious flock around a small, bright blue pool edged with emerald moss.  
  
The panting harpy beside Mai jumped into the crowd of her sisters, ruffling and shedding more feathers. Mai didn't wait   
until her breath was fully recovered; able to move again, the Harpy Lady thrust herself amongst the the rumbling mob,   
scattering harpies in her wake. Kneeling next to the pool, she peered into it's opaque blue depths. Yugi watched   
curiously from within her embrace as Mai's dark violet eyes narrowed, causing gentle ripples to flow over the tiny pool  
and erase their reflection. A blurry image appeared and the ripples stopped then the scene righted itself. Two huge,  
decrepid, and hungry looking monsters with many limbs, slimy, decaying, barnacled, moldy green flesh, and 6 pairs of   
pupilless, vacant bright red eyes trodded through a vast green forest, leaving a trail of acidic slime that burnt the  
grass and left a trail of scorch marks in their wake.   
  
Yugi whimpered at the sight of the monsters, burying his face against Mai's ample bosom. Mai's eyes widened in surprise,   
and she waved her hand slowly over the pool. The image came into sharper focus, zooming in on the monsters. She pursed  
her lips, eyes shooting purple sparks. When she spoke, her voice was full of trediption, anger, and fear. "He knows."  
She whispered. "He knows."  
  
Her soft words caused all the commotion of the harpies to stop. All of the beautiful birds' eyes were on their   
mistress, awaiting what would happen next. Her body shook as her mind struggled against memories of the last battle.  
She smashed Yugi against her fiercely as she drew in shaky breaths. Closing her eyes, her body stilled as she gained  
control over herself once more. She stood up abruptly, back stiff and straight with determination and defiance, still  
holding Yami's hikari tightly. /He knows./ She repeated. /But that doesn't mean he's won! We will fight to the death!/  
  
Turning to her harpies, she assumed a general's stance. /Ready yourselves for battle. We can easily defeat Nize and Neza.  
But that doesn't mean Pegasus will stop trying. No, Yugi is no longer safe here. We will fight Pegasus, but Yugi must be   
taken away./   
  
Mai's cold, hard eyes ran over her flock until she spotted the smallest harpy. She beckoned the reddish copper harpy over.  
Turning back to the flock, she yelled, /Prepare for battle! Today, you shall feast upon the flesh of two of Pegasus'   
strongest remaining minions. But, even if they are defeated, rest assured he will try again. We must fight with all   
our hearts, unto our deaths, and try to prevent Pegasus from gaining his freedom. This is but a very small first battle   
for the Shadow Realm. I fear we are on the brink of war. If it is, then we shall fight to the finish! We shall   
sacrifice all to prevent Pegasus from gaining total freedom. He shall not win! He was defeated before; he will be   
defeated again! We fought on the side of the Dark Magician, and we will do so again! Yami shall forever be victorious!  
We shall fight in the Dark Magician's name until he comes back to finish what was started so long ago! Sharpen your   
teeth and claws, girls, for it's play time!/   
  
Mai's voice rose with strength and courage until it echoed off of the   
cavern's walls. The harpies eyes glowed excitedly; they shrieked, baring their fangs, flexed their claws, spread their   
wings and hoovered in the air. A few even nipped at each other, threatening to break out another squabble, but Mai's   
piercing eyes, strong will, and the call to battle beckoned them into obediance. The flew from the cavern to ready   
themselves for the confrontation with the Shadow Ghouls.   
  
Chest heaving, the Harpy Mistress then turned to the smaller red one. /Follow me./ She ordered, and marched   
swiftly back to her chamber. Closing the door securely, she turned to her harpy. "Yugi must be kept safe at all   
costs. He is our only hope so far. We do not know where Yami is, or if he's truly come back. It is imperative that  
the small one is kept far from Pegasus. Take him away. Far away, unto the seer Isis in the Mountains of Morning."  
  
The harpy let out a startled squawk. /But, Mistress, that's in the earth realm! It's much more dangerous there;   
that place has no magic of its own, it's all died out, it will be too easy for us to be detected./  
  
Mai glared at the copper bird. /I know. But he must be taken to Isis. Her magic is far more powerful than ours,   
even though she has distanced herself from the Shadow Realm. She has been banished from this realm for eons, since   
before the Great War ravished these lands; Pegasus will not know of her whereabouts. I am not sure, myself. Fly   
continually to the east, past the deserts, past the plains, past the oceans, past the moon. Fly   
until u meet with the magic of the mountains. That is all I know to say. But you must be quick. Only in the Mountains  
of Mourning will Yugi be safe. I hope./   
  
She looked down at Yugi, who had been silent and trembling ever since he saw the Shadow Ghouls. He was wracked with guilt   
that these creatures whom he'd just met were willing to risk life and limb for him. Even though he understood why, it   
didn't sit well with him. And the new news of his journey back to the earth realm tore him apart; he was sure Yami was   
here, in the Shadow Realm, and if Yugi was back on earth, then how could he ever reach Yami? He didn't care for himself;   
Yami was the one who held his heart, the one who mattered the most. He didn't put any of these feelings into words,   
for Mai was swift and sure in her decision and would most likely not back down. Besides, what else could they do?  
  
Gazing down into his soft, fear darkened purple eyes, Mai brushed a wavy golden bang to the side of his soft face.   
Surprisingly, she actually smiled at him. "Little one, sweet hikari, you have brought hope to our hearts. That is a gift   
in itself. I can feel a great power within you. Always stay focused and true to your heart, and this world may yet be   
saved. " She walked over to a table laden with various brightly colored bottles, took one, opened it, and bade Yugi drink.  
The contents were hot, sweet tasting, and made him feel very drowsy. Mai had given him a sleeping potion. She brushed   
a gentle kiss against his forhead before handing him over to the harpy.  
  
As the reddish copper bird reached out with extended claws to receive the child, she accidentally scratched her mistress's   
exposed hand, drawing a deep line of blood. Half out of Mai's arms and nearly asleep, Yugi let his grief birthed tears   
fall down his face. A few hot crystal drops fell onto Mai's hand, blending in with the blood then over riding it. The   
flesh came together, the blood evaporated, the wound healed by Yugi's pure tears.   
  
The harpy gaped in astonishment while Mai smiled. /I knew you had great power, small one. You are a child of the light,   
and one of your gifts is healing. Where darkness destroys, light heals. Remember that, little hikari. Good luck and   
farewell./ Those words drifted through Yugi's potion-fogged brain before he fell into a deep sleep and was pressed   
against an extremely fluffy body, it was as if this particular harpy had extra down on her.   
  
The bird cradled the sleeping boy, gazing at her Mistress before leaving. Mai turned and rummaged through the old, worn   
trunk again. She handed the harpy a fine, sheer white linen cloth. /Long ago, this belonged to a very powerful pharaoh.   
It has magical properties of invisibility and protection, amongst others. The magic can be easily activated, so be careful.  
If worse comes to worse, wrap Yugi in this. Save it only as a last resort, after you have met with Isis and receive her   
commands. I am sure Yami would want Yugi to have this./ She heard her other birds ready and shrieking war calls. /Go.   
Now. Leave by the back tunnel. Hurry, there is little time left./  
  
Squaring her shoulders and summoning her magic, Mai turned and left the copper harpy alone with the folded, ancient cloth   
and small, innocent boy. Holding Yugi tightly, she turned and quickly made her way out of the cave. The back entrance   
was a small, dark hole high in one of the walls of the cavern. The bird flapped her wings upward, through the hole, then   
disappeared into the dark purple mist as her sisters lie in wait to ambush the Shadow Ghouls.  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
yeah, rather short, but i'm kinda stumbling with the ficcie here. don't worry, i'm not abandoning it, i just get....  
sidetracked. easily. too easily.  
  
oh, and yami and yugi are going to show their braces! ^_^  
  
yugi and yami: WE ARE NOT!  
  
*sighs* *rolls eyes* they actually look really cute! well, maybe next chapter.......*sighs again* 


	8. the sickness

hot damn, i haven't updated this in...nearly a year...._ bad, bad me, but...well, i'd say i'm sorry, but i'm really not. i had no intention of continuing this, but....dunno, i was suddenly struck with inspiration again *rubs her head and curses the brick that fell from the sky *  
  
ne wayz, here's the update ^.^ and i got no clue when next i'll ever update, so dun ask.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
chapter 8: the sickness  
  
The reddish copper harpy yawned and stretched, her little charge laying against her chest as her claws scraped the bark of the thick, high limb they were perched on. She didn't like the earth realm one bit; there wasn't a drop of magic here, save for the two of them, and she felt exposed and vulnerable, even though they were hidden in the top of a thickly leafed tree in the heart of a forest. A forest bereft of magic, thus bereft of camouflage for their own magic auras.  
  
Yugi yawned and opened his eyes for the first time since leaving Mai's arms. He gave a soft sound, like the coo of a dove, and blinked questioningly up at the harpy with languid purple eyes. /Where are we?/  
  
The harpy shuddered and squawked, her feathers ruffling and fluffing up. /We're on earth.../ She said, disgust tinged with fear in her voice and her claws repeatedly scraped the wood, unconsciously sharpening themselves.  
  
Yugi nodded and stretched his arms, splaying his fingers and turning his face so that his other cheek was pressed against her feathered chest. He went to stretch his legs and curl his toes when his eyes suddenly shot wide open. /I can't feel my legs!/ He cried in alarm.  
  
The harpy's bronze eyes narrowed curiously, and she brought her knees up on the thick limb, shifted Yugi so he was propped up against them, and lifted his emerald green robe then pushed his navy blue pant legs up. /Your legs look fine to me. The potion shouldn't have affected you like that. Then again, I didn't think you'd sleep so long, either./  
  
Yugi's eyes widened even more as he struggled to come to grips with what was going on. /H-how long have I been asleep?/  
  
/Possibly a day, a week, or a month. I don't know the time of this realm./ She sneered as if knowing such a thing was below her. She licked two of her fingers then smoothed a few out of place, glossy feathers.  
  
The petite hikari gave a small nod, then closed his eyes, trying to keep his chest from tightening and his mind from having a panic attack. He whimpered and clutched his head, tears trembling on his thick lashes, and the bird wrapped feathered arms around his small body, drawing him back to her chest and twittering softly to him in her strange, awkward way of comfort.  
  
/It's probably from not using your legs in a while. Or a side effect of the potion./ She thought to him over a low squawk. Yugi trembled, pressing his face past her sleek copper feathers to the red tinted, brown down beneath, latching onto her words in an attempt for reassurance.  
  
Eventually, Yugi fell into a numb, fitful daze. His lavender eyes were glazed over, staring straight ahead and blinking once; his soft, sweet little body was slack, occasionally shivering as a though flickered across his sluggish brain.  
  
The harpy squawked, shaking the human child in her arms, her screech rising in pitch when his head lolled back and forth, his violet eyes unable to focus on her. Something was seriously wrong with Yami's hikari.  
  
She ruffled her feathers, tucked the fragile body closer to hers, and readied her wings for flight. She bounced on the branch, scowling in disgust as the entire, weak mortal tree swayed with her, then leapt into the air, shiny wings arcing out gracefully to catch a current of air and drift above the tree tops majestically before remembering just how much further they had to go.  
  
She had to get the child swiftly and safely to the Seer, but they still had a long way to go; she'd never be able to make it in time, especially not in a headlong rush. Imperative though it was, especially now so with Yugi suddenly taken ill, the harpy had to try to keep his strength up.  
  
Decision made, she folded her wings a bit to narrow them, then fluttered down amongst the trees again. Her sharp gaze darted quickly around the forest floor; the talons on her feet spread, ready to catch their dinner, then she dove at the groundhog, who was nibbling on a flower.  
  
***************  
  
The image of a small, copper harpy sitting in a tree and cradling an emerald green swathed bundle flitted briefly across the pale, pearlized water. The young female reached out with her dark hands and shook the white shell basin; the shimmery water rippled, and the image moved in closer.  
  
A finely shaped hand reached into a ceramic pot near the basin then sprinkled some powdered unicorn horn across the water's surface. The image lost its blur and became heavily detailed, showing the woman-bird chewing on hunks of raw meat, grinding it up, then transferring it to the mouth of her burden. As the details cleared, sweat could be seen on the child's unnaturally pale skin, his small body shivering and his eyes glazed and unfocused.  
  
"My predictions were right. But I didn't count on Yami's hikari having a fever." The girl waved a hand over her scrying pool, and the water instantly cleared. She turned, her huge earrings clinking against one another, waist length raven hair swaying, and the flasks, daggers and charms hung about her belt rattling against one another.  
  
Her long legs carried her swiftly down the huge, chilly corridors of the vast castle, across the grounds, and up the vast flights of stairs to the highest of the four towers. She cupped her hands around her mouth and called out to the skies. "AYAR!" /You don't have to be so loud, Isis./ A gruff voice yawned behind her. The Seer whirled around to see a huge beast rise from its nest of hay and feathers. The beast had the golden body of a lion, with thick, sharp claws, and the bronze head of an eagle, with piercing amber eyes and a hooked beak, and a magnificent, regal set of bronze, copper, and gold feathered wings.  
  
The griffin stretched his paws, his front claws automatically flexing and scraping against the ancient stone, then his tail swishing as his hind legs stretched. He yawned, snapping his beak and twisting his head, then unfolded his wings from alongside his body to reveal a majestic wingspan of nearly twenty feet.  
  
Isis turned to face the griffin. "Ayar, it's time to-"  
  
/Yeah, Yeah, fetch the kid and the bird, I know./ The lion bird continued with his stretching, then came over and walked around the girl, his body brushing against her back and torso as she reached out to stroke his feathered head then his sleek, furry back. He then sat on his haunches, tail curling about his feet, and caught one of his wings with his beak, cleaning his feathers and occasionally plucking a few torn ones out.  
  
"Ayar-"  
  
Ayar raised his head, his sharp eyes pinning Isis. /I'm going, I'm going. I don't see why they can't wait another hour or so./  
  
"Pegasus could find them easily; there isn't any other magic around them. And a harpy is easy enough to detect, if not by her magic, then by her stench. The child is in danger."  
  
Ayar stretched his wings again and looked longingly at his nest. /That cursed Magician had better appreciate this./ He muttered.  
  
"Wait." Isis called, opening the slit in her caramel dress, which clung loosely to her body, to remove a small, jeweled dagger. "Give this to the hikari; Yami would want him to have it."  
  
Ayar snorted, air whistling as it past through the two nostril holes in his beak. /Give it to him when he gets here./  
  
Isis shuddered and pressed the weapon upon the griffon. "I've held onto this thing for over a thousand years; the sooner I get rid of it, the better. Besides, the little one may need its protection."  
  
Ayar suddenly opened his wings, their tips expanding over the top of the tower. His keen eyes flashed with amusement as Isis gasped and jumped back against the railing, one hand on her heaving chest as she almost toppled off the tower backwards. She opened her mouth to say something, but the griffon crouched down, like a cat ready to pounce, then sprang with a mighty leap straight up into the air, his wings flapping down, one of them nearly knocking into Isis, and he rose with two swift thrusts high above the clouds and out of sight.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
meh....will hopefully be updated sometime before the next century.....err....probably not, but....whatever! 


End file.
